He is forever MINE Flippy x Nutty
by myumyuneko
Summary: Author's Note : Okay, so I know this may seem short, but there's going to be more chapters! Warnings: Mentions of death, death, rape, blood, language. Summary : Flippy's crazy, crazy in love with Nutty and Nutty's silently suffering because of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : **_Okay, so I know this may seem short, but there's going to be more chapters!_

_Warnings: Mentions of death, death, rape, blood, language._

**Summary :** _Flippy's crazy, crazy in love with Nutty and Nutty's silently suffering because of it._

Nutty reached for the cookie jar, on his tip-toes, stretching out his arm for the jar. He whined, dropping to the floor with a pout. His ear twitched at the sound of a car. Flippy's car. Nutty grew silent, his sudden failed cookie attempt was far from his mind now. Fear quaked through out his whole body.

He thought of running away, every day, but he just couldn't.

The door opened, thudding against the door once-before it was closed.

"Nutty, I'm home." Shutting his eyes, the half squirrel his his face inside his knees. "Where are you?" He could hear his combat boot thumping against the wooden floor, and he could hear a constant dripping. He knew all to well what it was.

The blood was horrible. It was and has always been horrible. Whenever Nutty had managed to make a new friend-they always ended up dead. Cuddles, Russel, handy, the mole, and even poor flaky had all been victims of terrible, gruesome deaths.

Nutty hated to think of it. Flippy was making his once happy fun life a living breathing nightmare, worse then hell-maybe.

Nutty hadn't given up, hadn't learned quite yet though-even with all the deaths. He did still have one friend alive-a secret one. It was his doctor, Sniffles. He told Sniffles that they had to be very careful, that his boyfriend could get extremely jealous. So jealous that he might kill...Sniffles agreed to meet in secret with him.

It'd been four months without anything happening to Sniffles so far. "Nutty, there you are!" A clatter, 'knife', He thought sadly. Strong, muscled arms wrapped around him-picking him up gently. "I missed my lovely squirrel." Nutty still said nothing, Flippy peered down at him curiously, and amused smirk splaying over his face and one of his eyebrows raising.

"Are you sleeping? It's pretty early for that you know!" He laughed, throwing Nutty onto their mattress-which squeaked at the sudden added weight.

Flippy ran his palm across Nutty's fore head, sweeping his bangs off to the side. "I love you, you know that right?" Nutty just nodded. Flippy grinned, dropping onto the old mattress. "And you love me too, right?" Nutty nodded again wordlessly.

"That's good. That makes me happy, but there is something that doesn't make me happy. I've been hearing that you have been-getting awfully close to one of the doctors at the hospital..." He ran his hands gently through Nutty's lighter green locks.

Nutty still would not say a word, but he risked opening his eyes a little to look at Flippy-no that wasn't right, because this wasn't Flippy anymore, but this was Flipqy. Flippy's eyes weren't yellow. He was starting to get worried now, worried about Sniffles safety, Sniffles life.

"It's a lie, it's not true, I-I love only you." He finally whispered and Flipqy grin excelled into a full on insane grin. His grip on Nutty's hair tightened. "Is that so?" Nutty shook. "Y-yes, please-don't kill me!"

Nutty pushed Flipqy's hands away from his hair and inched back, curling up into a tight ball.

Flipqy frowned.

He reached out, grabbing Nutty by his elbows and pulled him back to him. He tilted Nutty's chin up, pushing his eyelids open-so he'd be looking into Flipqy's crazy yellow ones. "I would never kill you! Do you understand me?

I could never kill you-unless of course you leave me and break my heart. You won't leave me though. You said you loved me and I love you. You won't leave me, right Nutty? You'll never,ever leave me, will you?"

Nutty starred into the crazy hues of yellow. "I-I won't leave you. I promise. I promise."


	2. In the beginning part 1

**Author's Note:** _Continued! Here we will see how things all began with the two! Oh, and sorry about this chapter being so short! o Forgive me, forgive me!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Happy Tree Friends!_

"Nutty, I'd like you to meet Flippy." Nutty's mother said, introducing the small boy with the candy in his hair to another boy with green hair, and matching green eyes. Flippy smiled and extended his hand out to Nutty who just shook his head. His green and yellow eyes closed and his soft face hid in a mother's long skirt...

"Now, now Nutty! Be nice dear! You really need some new friends. You can't always just hang out with your brother after all." Nutty was really tempted to ask her why not? He never saw any problems with it! But apparently his mother did, and she pushed him closer to Flippy who was still smiling from ear to ear at Nutty, hand still extended out to him.

Nutty took in a long, deep breath and grabbed onto the other boy's slightly larger hand. Shaking it a couple of times before letting go and giving Flippy a nervous smile. "It's nice to meet you Nutty. We'll be good friends! I just know it in my heart. " To emphasize his point, he pointed to his chest with a small laugh.

Nutty's smile slowly turned into a real one, nervousness leaving him replaced by a strange warmth that he didn't really understand at all. "There you go! See? Was that so hard Nutty?" Nutty caught the tone and look of his mother's cockiness. "I'll just leave you two to talk then! I'll be in the other room if you need anything, alright? Be good sweetheart, and play nice you two!"

"Thanks Mom." Nutty said softly, looking over his shoulder, watching her leave and close the door behind herself. Flippy walked over to his bed and sat down, patting a spot next to him. A silent invitation indication. Nutty took it with a nod. Pulling himself up onto the bed and next to Flippy.

Nutty now took his time to take in the look of Flippy's room. There was a whole lot of green and camo-related things. It looked like someone who was in the military. Like the type of room they'd have anyways. "You-you have an interesting room theme..."

Nutty finally said after awhile of kicking his feet back and forth, sitting at the side of the beds edge. Flippy raised a brow and then laughed. "Ha ha, yeah I do!" "Well-why then?" Flippy paused for a moment before he replied.

"Well I guess it's because my Mom says that my Dad had died when I was a baby. Fighting for our country. " Flippy started, struggling to keep his smile. "And-If I die that's the way that I'd like to go to. Dying for my country just like my dad did." Nutty bit his lower lip and looked down at his lap.

"I-I'm sorry." Flippy's head snapped over to Nutty's direction. "No. Don't say that. Don't be sorry for me. I'm okay." Flippy reached out for the boy his age, grabbing onto him and pulling him close. Nutty let it happen, blinking a few times in confusion. "Flippy what-?" "Just let me hold you like this for awhile."

Nutty froze, and for the moment he could only feel Flippy's hot breath on the back of his neck. Nutty squirmed around in his arms. "Okay, but if your gonna hold me like this than can we at least lay down?" The silent action that the green haired boy made said it all. They laid together, with Nutty wrapped securely in Flippy's arms...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **_Here it is everyone! Here you go! Here you go! Reviews are much welcomed!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Happy Tree Friends! Never will! _

_"It's our high school year now, finally! Right Flip's?" Nutty smiled, grinning with his hands on his hips, A goofy grin sprawled across his face. Flippy smiled. "Yeah Nutty...Finally. Finally." Nutty grabbed the other teen's wrist and started running towards the large building happily while laughing._

Flippy let himself be dragged away, happy that he could be the one to open up Nutty's shell and make the teen actually energetic! It made him feel so proud. Ever since they had met those many years ago as kids who still thought that girls had cooties and monster trucks were the coolest-he knew that he was in love with him.

He always just knew!

Flippy excused himself to go to the bathroom and left Nutty alone for a moment, standing by the bathroom door, waiting. "Hey clown!" He suddenly heard someone shout. But was it directed at him? He couldn't really understand why it would be. "What's with that hair you freak? Miss Halloween did you? Really. Wearing such a wig!" Nutty's eyebrows rose a little, he backed up some.

"Hey! I'm TALKING to you, you loser! Why don't you show me some respect and TALK back. What's with the fucking Hair!" He slammed Nutty into the lockers, the green haired boy's head hit the back of the lockers harshly with a sickening clank.

"S-Stop." Nutty managed weakly, voice so soft-he earned a laugh from the taller, and probably much older teenager. "Oh-who's going to make me? You? Obviously not."Nutty saw stars when a fist connected with his cheek, he prepared himself for another punch-but was more so surprised when he felt and got none.

When he opened his eyes he saw a flash of yellow and then-red, before black out from the pain he felt so strongly.

The next thing that Nutty knew, he was in the school's hospital bed. Flippy by his side and holding his hand. "Flippy? What happened?" He asked hoarsely. "Your-I mean some kid was hurting you so I-stepped in." Nutty turned his head so that he was looking at the ceiling now. "Oh." He said slowly. "I see, thank-you Flippy."

Nutty leaned over and kissed Flippy's cheek. Flippy's face turned red while Nutty let out a small giggle. The nurse walked in. her uniform white and a clipboard in her hands. "The damage doesn't seem to be to great, just a bruise on your nose maybe." She informed them. Tapping her pen against the paper.

"You can leave next hour I'm sure." She turned on her heel to look at Flippy. "Would you be a dear sweetie and escort him to his classes whenever he's ready?" Flippy smiled and nodded. "Sure thing!" She smiled back, looking from one, to the other.

"Excellent! Thanks sugar, your being a real doll! If you two ever need anything you can come to me. Just ask the secretary for Ms. Flora's and I'm sure that she'll be more than happy to direct you to my office. She may seem sour but really she can be pretty nice!"

"Nurse Flora?" She paused at the doorway, turning back to Nutty with a smile. "Yes deary?" "Can you come here a moment?" She nodded. "Of course dear." When she came over, he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank-you very much!" She was surprised by the hug, though returned it-and even more surprised when he kissed her cheek.

Flippy watched-eyes flashing for a moment in jealousy and anger. He wasn't sure why though and shook it off. Flora smiled lightly at Nutty and patted his head. "It's no trouble honey, really. But I really have to go now. If you ever see me around do say hi!" "I will."

"Alright. Ta-ta now!"

_Nutty turned to Flippy with a goofy smile on his face. "She was really nice wasn't she?" Flippy smiled back, but it twitched some. "Well, she's suppose to be nice and caring and all that shit. She's a nurse after all..." Was his chilled response, leaning back. Nutty blinked, but continued. Obviously not thinking anything of, or maybe not noticing the twitching smile. "She's really young though, too. I mean, for a nurse and all-she's real pretty..." Flippy's eyes burned with jealousy, he looked out the window to try and calm himself, ease his thoughts maybe._

_Nutty just wouldn't shut up though, and it was making things really difficult! "I saw a ring on her finger...So that must mean that she's married! Shame...If I was older, I might'v had a shot with her! You know? Ah ha ha ha!" Flippy gritted his teeth, making fists so tight that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. "Nutty, please! Stop talking about her!" Nutty turned his head to Flippy, tilting it and giving him a look of sheer confusion. "Huh...? Why?" Flippy twitched violently. "Just don't talk about her anymore!" He snapped, nearly yelling it, but managing to control himself. If he yelled that bitch might come running back into the room._

_Nutty paused then, "Okay. I'll stop talking about her if it really upsets you so much then." Nutty shifted around in the bed, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the sudden tension that seemed to have had filled the room now, and still very confused. "What do you-I mean, what should I talk about then?" Flippy took a deep breath, pulling a smile over his face now. "Hmm, well, how about the class you are most excited about?"_

_Nutty nodded, grinning. "Okay! Well, that's really an easy one to talk about! Art and-cooking class! Yeah! I heard that we can make candies at some point in time! Oh, and art's pretty fun to! Hehe!" Flippy smirked, completely at ease now with the subject of the nurse dropped. "Mm-hmm. Knowing you, that all makes sense." _

_"SO! How about you then?"_

_"How about me what?"_

_"What classes are YOU most excited about! Silly."_

_"Ohhh. Yeah, Weigh lifting and body building."_

_"You are going to get really strong?" _

_"Yeah, so I can protect you from everything, anything, ANYONE! That could and would ever want to harm you."_

_Nutty blushed, turning away so that Flippy wouldn't be able to see his blushing cheeks. "Aww...Flip's that's so sweet of you! Thank-you...But! You already know how to protect me! I mean, you saved me from that mean bully after all!" Flippy chuckled. "Yeah, well I'm sure that there is going to be a lot more scarier, stronger guys then me that'll be able to push me away or defeat me or something and harm you! I just can't let that happen! So I've got to get stronger. For you, Nutty. I won't let anything hurt you."_

_Nutty smile and stuck his pinkie out to Flippy, who just starred at it for a moment. "Pinkie promise me!" Flippy grabbed his pinkie automatically then, locking it with his own, which curled around his tightly. "Okay then, I pinkie promise you..." Nutty beamed happily, pulling his pinkie away. "It's for real then! You are going to protect me, so we have to stay by each other's side forever and ever!" Flippy's eyes half lowered. "Yeah...Forever and ever, Nutty. By your side."_

_- _**Art class.**

_"Oh that's really pretty!" Said a girl with short pink hair, blue eyes, and a killer bright smile. Nutty looked down, cheeks turning red. Adult girls were one thing, but girls his age were another thing. He had no idea as to how he should react! "So who is it? I mean, the person that's in your picture. Is it a brother or something?" She asked, while never faltering that beautiful bright smile of hers. "U-uh. It's-It's-no. It's not my b-brother. It's my-my best friend." She giggled a bit, giggling into a closed fist she'd brought up to her face. _

_"Well it's really good! I don't think I'm as good of an artist as you though!" She gestured to her painting, which he looked up through his bangs. To his surprise, it was a beautifully draw scenery of what seemed to be a place in Japan. He guessed this because of the familiar looking Cherry Blossom trees. Those pink painted petals were impossible to mistake. His draw dropped. It was a real master piece! _

_"A-Are you kidding me?! That's totally amazing! Really, I think you are better than me! I can't draw anything like that, or paint it, for that matter! I can draw people...But-not that kind of stuff!" She laughed. "Well, I can draw this kind of stuff as you put it! But, not people at all! Maybe we could work together as a team and fix that! You know, help each other out?" "Yeah! Sure!" Nutty easily, and eagerly agreed, still amazed, his eyes glued to the painting. _

_"I'm Giggles by the way!" She extended her hand in greeting, a friendly expression, a friendly voice. Had he just made a new friend? But...Flippy had always been his one and only friend! Having another friend though...That kind of thing. It wasn't bad right? Having more than one friend was a good thing! The more the better? He hesitantly grabbed her hand. "N-Nutty." She shook his hand a couple of times. "Nice to meet you! Let's become real good friends!" _

_Nutty smiled lightly. A new friend...A girl no less! He couldn't wait until he told Flippy about this! They'd have a little group. Just the three of them! "Yeah. Good friends!"_

_Nutty grabbed Giggles hand and ran with her down the halls. "Why are we holding hands?" She said suddenly. "Huh? Isn't this what all friends do?" She blinked, then shook her head. "No, it's what girlfriends and boyfriends do!" "Oh!" Nutty cried out in realization! Dropping his hand and blushing. "I'm sorry!" She waved her hand. "No, no! It's okay! You obviously just didn't know! Let's go to our next class though okay?"_

_"Yes!"_

**Cooking Class**

_"I'm-I'm really not sure what to do." Giggles nodded. "Yeah, it's okay. Most freshmen don't." He gasped. "You mean you aren't-?" "A freshmen? No. But I knew you were one because of how nervous you seemed to be when you got to class! It's okay though, I know that since this is such a big school, it's hard to find where you need to go and when, but I can help you out whenever you need it! I've only been here a year, but I already have got this place down like the back of my hand! Ha! Okay, though, first, add this...And that. Oh! Make sure yo sprinkle on..." She pointed out the things that he needed, where to put them, and even helped him set the timer and put the tray in the oven._

_"Wow'e! Thanks Giggles!" "Ha, no problem! Oh! Looks like it's done! Put on some oven mitts!" He did so, grabbing a pink checkered pair and pulling out the tray of cookies they were baking while Giggles turned off the oven and the timer for him. When the tray was set down on the counter under the tables, Giggles and Nutty high-fived each other. "Yay for teamwork!" Nutty hollered. "Yeah teamwork!" Soon they began chanting it, even on they're way out of the classroom!_

**Halls-After class.**

"So Nutty?" He turned to Giggles, slinging his backpack around his shoulder. "Yeah?" She fidgeted around a bit, searching for something in her purse, eventually pulling out a pink cellphone with a yellow star, red heart charms tied around it. "Do you have a cellphone? Cuz, I was just thinking, that if you had one, we could exchange out phone numbers so that we can talk to each other even after school ends!" She looked hopeful, and Nutty didn't disappoint her! Smiling he drew his own cellphone; orange, out and showed it to her. "Yep I have one, and yes we can for sure!"

After exchanging, Giggles waved and set off. Nutty still had a few things to pack, and hummed a little tune. The loud sound of clanging metal startled him though, and caused him to jump. "Wha-huh?" He shut his locker, meeting Flippy's angry face. "Who the hell was that! Who the hell was that girl!" Nutty put a hand to his chest, taking a step back. Flippy was acting very scary all of the sudden!

"H-huh? What are you talking about Flip's? Who was who? Why are you so angry...? Please calm down!" Flippy grabbed Nutty by his shoulders and pulled him close. "You know damn well who I'm talking about! Who was that short pink haired wench?!" Then it clicked. "Ah?! You-you mean Giggles? S-she's my new friend...I thought we could all be friends to-together? Isn't that okay?" A million emotions raced through Flippy's eyes so fast it was hard for Nutty to gauge what he was really feeling. Finally, Flippy twitched, and smiled at Nutty. "Yes! Oh yes! Of course! That's good. It's good that you are making new friends!"

"No that's not right." "Huh?" "Friends for US Flippy. I'm making friends for the both of us!" Flippy gave a knowing nod. "Ah yes, yes. Of course. Friends for both of us...If you'll excuse me now, then Nutty. I must be going. I have some important things that I must go and take care of now." Nutty bit his bottom lip, Flippy turned around and started to make his leave, but-Nutty grabbed his shoulder quickly.

"Yes?" Flippy asked, turning his head to his friend. "You-you are still coming over to my house, though tonight...Right? Just like you always do?" Flippy encouraged him with a brilliant smile. "Would dream of missing a day at your house Nutty, you know that!" Nutty nodded. "Ah-that's right. Okay good. I-I'll see you later then Flip's..." Flippy started walking away again but stopped, not turning this time as he said, "Oh, and I'll have a little surprise for you when I get to your house Nutty..." Nutty's eyes sparkled. "Really?! That's great! I love surprises!" Flippy gave a low, dark chuckle. "That's good. I'm sure you'll really just- LOVE this one though..."


End file.
